


Sleeping Habits

by xDomino009x



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Video Game Mechanics, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Piper finds it disturbing sometimes, that her Blue can stay awake for a week then sleep for 24 hours just to pass by a storm





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mVincentJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mVincentJ/gifts).



> Thanks for the idea El!
> 
> This is just a silly thing I decided to do as a joke then actually did it, Enjoy!

Piper sighed as the sole survivor lopped down the stairs of their home, footsteps thudding on the creaky wood. The journalist still couldn't believe she trusted those stairs, but after seeing Blue running up and down them covered in metal and carrying enough firepower to arm a private militia she had come to accept the pained noises as just for show.

She watched the woman, covered in nothing but scars and bruises from the waist up, pull on a white-turned-grey top covered with oil stains where she'd wiped her hands after tinkering with her guns. “Hey, Blue, you got a minute?” she asked, beckoning her over to the couch. Piper patted the seat beside herself and smiled, but there was a seriousness behind it.

“Is this an intervention? Look, I promised I'd at least ask Cait to come with me.” Blue sat down anyway, and Piper took her hands.

“Not really an intervention, but…” she started. Then she stopped and wondered how to go on. Delicately, probably for the best really. “I wanted to ask if you're alright. You've hardly slept for the last few days.”

Blue laughed and grinned. She looked healthy enough, as though the lack of sleep hadn't affected her in any way. And she'd certainly been lively enough in all aspects of her life. “I'm fine, Pipes. Just had a rough few nights.”

“Blue… you've not come to bed for about 9 days. Not since that last rad storm you slept through.”

The sole survivor looked confused.

“You've slept through them too.”

Piper rolled her eyes, but smiled gently. She was, however, determined to get the truth, her point across. “Yes, the shorter ones, not one that lasted almost a day!”

“I was sleepy.”

With a sigh Piper edged closer on the couch and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. Given the thick padding of leather it was an awkward embrace, but neither of them commented. “I know sleeping in that box for 200 years must have messed you up, I just want to know you're okay. I worry, y’know?”

She'd spent too many nights wondering if Blue was alright, with her just sitting downstairs looking at the same spot on the wall while she waited for whatever time she decided was reasonable to go out and start adventuring again. She didn't get up, she didn't move and then the sun rose and she was up and out the house abrupt as anything. Piper worried a lot about Blue.

“I'm okay. I just… have an irregular sleeping schedule.” 

Blue beamed reassuringly. Piper wanted to leave it at that but, “You sleep for just an hour sometimes! Other times an entire day!” spilled from her lips before she could stop it. The sole survivor shrugged and reclined in her seat, pulling Piper back with her.

“I'll try to do better at sleeping,” she promised.

Piper nodded and kissed her cheek. “You know there's still the issue of you living solely on stim packs and rad away.” She wafted a plate of lightly irradiated meat and vegetables under Blue’s nose.

The sole survivor screwed up her nose and recoiled. Piper laughed and kissed her again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I was too lazy to name my Sole Survivor, so Blue it it ;)


End file.
